gwt_dwn_on_itfandomcom-20200213-history
HS
''Career'' '''2005-2012: Breakthrough''' For his starring role as [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Benjamin Jones] on [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Primary School] ([http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB ITV], 2005-2012) S won the 2011 [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emmy Award] for [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series] and was nominated for 4 [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Screen Actors Guild Awards], winning 1 of them. Overall he earned £3.2 million for his work on ''Primary School''. '''2013-present ''' In 2014, S starred in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB musical] [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB fantasy film], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Into the Woods] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Meryl Streep], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Emily Blunt] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB James Corden]. The film was commercially successful and received generally positive reviews, receiving praise for its acting performances and production merits, but received criticism for its lighter tone compared to the source material and the changes made for the film translation. The film was a box-office success, grossing $213 million worldwide on a budget of $50 million. In 2016, S starred alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Jonathan Rhys Meyers] in the American-British [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB drama film], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB London Town]. The film was met with negative reviews. In 2017, S was cast in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB CBS] television show, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Me, Myself & I]. On November 1, 2017, ''CBS'' pulled the series from the schedule after six low-rated episodes, leaving seven episodes unaired, and announced that the series will remain in production for all thirteen episodes and will return to the schedule at a later date. In 2018, S appeared on an episode of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Speechless] as Rev. On September 20th he started performing ''The Lifespan of a Fact'' at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Studio 54] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Daniel Radcliffe] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Cherry Jones]. The run ended on January 13th 2019. In 2019, S appeared in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB DC] film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Shazam!] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Zachary Levi], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Mark Strong] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Asher Angel]. The film received positive reviews from critics with many praising S's performance. The film has grossed $364 million worldwide. He also lent his voice to the english dubbed version of the french film, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB I Lost My Body] alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Alia Shawkat] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB George Wendt]. '''Upcoming projects''' S has been cast in the upcoming [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB HBO] mini-series, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB We Are Who We Are], which is a coming-of-age story set in an army base in [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Italy], alongside, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Kid Cudi] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Alice Braga]. S has also been cast in, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Green Knight] based on the poem of [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Sir Gawain and the Green Knight] where Sir [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Gawain] accepts a challenge from a mysterious "[http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Green Knight]" who dares any knight to strike him with his axe if he will take a return blow in a [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB year and a day]. being directed by, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB David Lowery] in which he will act alongside [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Barry Keoghan], [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Ralph Ineson] and [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Alicia Vikander]. He is also set to reprise his role as Freddy Freeman in an ''Unititled Shazam! Sequel''. ''Philanthropy'' S is a known supporter of the charaties, Ante'' ''Up'' ''For Africa, [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Stand Up to Cancer] and Hope North. ''Personal Life'' S was appointed [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Officer of the Order of the British Empire] (OBE) in the [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB 2012 New Year Honours] for services to drama. He received the honour from [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Princess Anne] during a ceremony at [http://gwt-dwn-on-it.wikia.com/wiki/JB Buckingham Palace] on 25 June 2012. ''Filmography'' '''Film''' '''Television''' '''Stage''' '''Guest Appearances''' ''Awards and Nominations''